Winter Picture
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Gift story for Storm Dracona. Possable prolouge for my New Gen saga in the 07 movie style. This is a snapshot of Trailbreaker.


**Winter Picture**

Gift Story

The hologram showed only one mech, and a big one at that, but also had eight humans in it as well. All of them weren't the same size, but compared to the black Autobot they were almost tiny, even more so for three of the organics.

The Autobot, Trailbreaker stood as tall as Optimus (though he out weighed the Prime nearly twice over), and had an aurora of long millenniums spent as a commander, despite his relaxed state. He had heavy armor and, although you couldn't see them at the moment, large weapons. As such he couldn't move overly fast compared to his own troops, but if the need arose he could book it for a short period. Or in other words: he could sprint but couldn't keep it up.

The 'ends' of the twin energy generators, the same that let Trailbreaker create his famous force fields, stood on each of the mech's shoulders. The rings on the ends were dark with the lack of energy at the moment. For there was no need for any kind of force field unless he wanted a minor one to keep the falling snow off both him and the humans that were with him. Yet, even if he had thought of doing so, he hadn't for he knew they didn't mind the snow. In fact they seemed to enjoy it as long as they didn't have to drive in it.

In the place of energy someone, most likely the younger humans, had put strings of Christmas lights over the force field generators. There were several more linked together around the outside of his collar ridge making a transformer sized necklace of softly glowing, and multi colored lights.

Trailbreaker whad been smiling at whoever was taking the still hologram, most likely Hound, but the smile had turned downward at the humans he was holding.

In one hand, his right, held two young humans. A very young male and female sat with an absolute lack of fear in the massive Autobot's palm, almost tree trunk size metal digits curling up slightly to keep them from falling.

The brother and sister pair were easily to tell as such, they looked too much like each other and whoever had been their dominate biological parent. Both had dark hair and eyes.

The younger boy's hair had some what grown out of a short crop from earlier in the summer, and the girl's was about three inches longer. Even through their layers of cold weather cloths, it was easy to tell that they were small, thin, almost too much but not in the danger zone anymore.

Like the other humans the two were dressed in thick warm, winter jackets and snow pants. The boy, Nick, was in shades of blue and brown, his socking hat pulled low on one side by his sister, Amy, who was also in blue. They were laughing at each other and each hanging onto one of the great metal fingers. Half of their attention on teasing one another in the fashion of siblings, the other half on the where they where supposed too be looking at Hound.

Up on the shoulder of the same side an older human, a young woman was sitting down with her back to Trailbreaker's decorated collar ridge and her long legs stretched out in front of her. She was sitting at an angle so the heel of one of her feet could be wedged into the slight kink in the mech's armor, to keep her self from sliding down his chest.

In human terms the woman, Morgan, was not a 'drop dead looker' but still very attractive. She had inherited the best of both sides of her large blood related family; Italian and Mexican. She was dressed in a warm, dark green outfit, but it was not meant for long periods spent out side.

The woman's intelligent blue eyes were looking down at the sibling in Trailbreaker's loose grasp with obvious affection. She was their legal mother now, having adopted both so that they could be with their new 'parents.' Trailbreaker himself as well as his new mate, an Autobot female named Storm.

Standing on the Autobot's same shoulder stood a man, between Morgan and the generator. He wasn't old or too young, about the same age as Morgan. He stood with his arms cross and had the stance of an officer. In fact the blue uniform and hat gave a way that he was one, a state trooper in fact.

He had light green eyes and his own short cropped black hair was nearly a military cut. He stood tall at six foot nine and was obviously proud of both who he was as what he did. James was a law enforcement and proud of his duty.

On his other shoulder was another young woman. Sitting like Morgan though up against the other force field generator instead of the Autobots collar ridge. One leg was bent up and the other safely wedged in the seam around the generator.

One of her hassle eyes was closed as a Mircocon clung to both her hat as well as her loose, strawberry blond hair. Tallen was lifting a hand to the tiny transformer that was waving a mantis like claw at the glowing string of lights to the human's left.

In the crook of Trailbreakers left arm was three other young women. The oldest was quite firmly attached to the black mech's arm, looking down at the ground far below with a worried, almost panic expression. Winona wasn't the best person to deal with heights well and was more than happy to hide against the leader of the Autobot's second wave.

Cassidy was the smallest, almost the same size as Amy in both height and mass. The Lumi native was on her hands and knees on Trailbreaker's forearm. One hand was out stretched to the Apache huddled against black metal as she tried to coax her friend out a little. Her long back hair, now almost as long as Winona's, was in two pig-tail like breads over her shoulders. Winona's own long braid seemed to want to be either a scarf or was trying to chock her.

The third young woman was Cassidy's cozen Adrian. She had similar fetchers as the Lumi, though here hear was shorter, coming to her shoulders not the lower back and brown. Her eyes were a lighting brown shade instead of nearly black.

Adrian had been caught in between two emotions. Laughing at Winona with a pointing finger where she was balanced on the edge of the Autobot's guard. Her expression was in mid change from laughter to shocked surprise, about to fall backwards into Trailbreaker's cupping hand as her balance had obviously just failed her.

The air about the image was one of relaxed peace and of pointless fun.

The sole transformer was older than all combined and many, many times over. Battle worn and harden, his visor hid the weariness or an age old war. Yet he was far from being broken, still strong with experience as well as the memories of what had been was now his again.

A new family to claim as his own. From the warriors that gave their complete loyalty, to the humans that trusted their lives to him and his command as well as protection.

When this still hologram was taken, Trailbreaker was very happy indeed.

* * *

Queen's note: I did this for my dear friend Storm Dracona for a part of her chrismas gift. I was going to put this up right after I heard she got it in the mail....but, well I forgot. n,n;

You can also call this to my in the works New Gen saga.

And I adore my Trailbreaker almost as much as Storm does!


End file.
